Void
by MakorraGal312
Summary: The battle is over. The journey home begins. Things should be calm now, right? But Keith and Lance still have some things to talk about...and some new revelations to confront. (Post S6 - S8)
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Lance doesn't have a clue how long it's been since the events of their fight with Lotor. He knows it's been a couple of quintants, but he can't pin a specific number for the amount of time that's passed. As of now, he and the rest of Team Voltron, along with a few guest passengers such as Krolia, Romelle, and others were currently settled on a random planet in order for the lions to rest from their current expedition back to Earth. Despite his desperate need to go home and see his family again, pit stops like this were the perfect opportunity for him to calm his mind. As soon as they landed, he stretched his legs and walked to a nearby ledge, sitting on an opal-colored boulder and gazing at the planet's dark purple sky and breathing in it's cool and clean air, reminding him of home.

It's been half a varga since then when Lance decides to look back and check on the team, considering he had distanced himself as soon as they landed. Coran and Allura were next to the Blue Lion, currently feeding some berries to Kaltenecker...or at least trying to. Lance sent them a bittersweet smile, mainly towards Allura. They haven't really spoken since he was comforting her in the castle. As much as he hated the idea of her being with Lotor and as much as he wished to God that something would happen so that they would break up, he didn't wish this suffering on her. Finding out that the man she ended up falling for was responsible for the deaths of countless surviving Alteans from another living Altean and then having to fight him all at once. He was at least glad that he was there for her when she eventually broke down into his arms at the Castle. She just needed a friend, a title that the Cuban teen was slowly starting to come to grips with as his only title to her.

Right next to them were Matt and Romelle, whom were sitting on Blue's paw conversing. After Allura resurrected Shiro and started traveling towards Earth, Pidge was able to contact her brother and tell him their whereabouts as the latter was actually about to head to the Castle, which had recently vanished from existence sadly. After saying goodbye to his crew, the older Holt had flown from their base and told her he was on his way, leading them to quickly head back to the planet they were previously on. That was probably the first time Lance had seen the Green Paladin cry, watching her sob profusely as he gripped her brother telling him everything that happened as he stroked her hair and tried to soothe her sobs into sniffles while slowly beginning to shed tears himself. From what he could tell, Matt was telling some sort of technological joke that anyone would've cringed at but surprisingly Romelle was laughing genuinely. Even though they had just met, Lance could tell they would get along quite smoothly.

Lance turned his head to the left and saw Hunk and Pidge sitting with Krolia. The Galran was sitting on the Green Lion's paw, arms crossed with a small smile on her face while Hunk and Pidge were sitting in front of her on the ground, eyes wide with excitement and their mouths moving a thousands miles per minute, with Krolia giving an occasional response. When Lance looks at her closely, he can only stare in awe. The shape of her face, the shape of her eyes, her Galra markings. He could definitely see some of Keith in her. Yes, he did act sort of stupidly at the fact that this woman was actually Keith's mom, but he really was happy to know that Keith had found himself more family, especially considering that the only other person that Keith considered family was Shiro and he didn't know whether or not Keith's father was even in the picture. That being said, the tech duo were probably asking her questions about Keith and what he was like as a kid, but given the small amount of responses she actually gave about him and the occasional uncomfortable looks she gave, she probably left him when he was at least still a baby. Her face soon changed as they started asking her about her experience in the Blade. The Red Paladin felt a small pang in his chest, small bits of jealousy that he didn't want or need beginning to take over. Yes, he missed his family, but that was no excuse for him to start feeling upset that Keith was able to find his family. And as much as he hated to admit it, Keith leaving to join the Blades was probably a blessing in disguise. With a deep sigh, Lance closed his eyes and slowly turned his head and shifted it to the right. He took a few more shallow breaths before opening his eyes.

 _How do we know you're the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?_

 _I don't have time for this, Lance!_

 _Hey, everybody! Keith's back!_

He was further away from everyone else, sitting on the paw of the Black Lion. He was facing away from the group, looking at the sky and anything else that was in the distance and petting his space wolf. Lance couldn't blame him, not after everything he's been through. Not only was he away on some unknown mission for two years, he ends up finding an Altean who tells him about Lotor's true intentions, has to fight the guy who is practically his brother (who Lance is hoping to God isn't the reason Keith has that scar) and every other jacked up thing that happened leading up to where they are now. Speaking of Shiro, he actually decided to stay in the healing pod a little bit longer to get some extra rest, a decision that everyone agreed with despite their need of wanting him to stay awake so that they could catch up and hug him endlessly. As much as he wanted to do just that, the red paladin couldn't help but continue to feel guilty knowing that he could've saved him sooner and spare everyone all of this trauma. But knowing Shiro, he would tell him not to blame himself and nothing could've prevented it; a statement he would probably even tell Keith. When it was time for him to go back into the healing pod, words couldn't even begin to describe how sad and forlorn he looked, so much so he didn't even try to conceal his dread. The way that his purple eyes-

 _Shit_

Lance was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Keith had turned around and was looking directly at him. The red paladin'e eyes widened in horror. _How long was I thinking,_ he thought. The black paladin stared at him for a couple more seconds before getting up from Black's paw, giving his wolf one last pat before he started walking towards him. Lance turned around quickly and tried to focus back on the sky, which was now turning lighter in hue. But with the way that his heart was beating as fast as the Flash and how the air started getting so humid out of nowhere, that feat proved impossible.

"Lance."

Lance froze, holding his breath and clenching the edge of he boulder that he was sitting on. He continued looking ahead, not responding because even if he wanted to his throat thought that it was the perfect time to close and not let any sentences slip out of the Cuban's lips. He could hear him walking towards him and felt a sudden burst of warmth next to his armor. Lance slowly turned his head from the sky, hoping that Keith was at least looking at the sky as well. He couldn't have been more wrong, seeing a pair of bright violet eyes practically staring into his soul, causing him to retreat his head back to its original direction.

"Keith! Hey! Uh..."

 _Come on, Lance. Think of something!_

"How's life?"

 _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

If there was a comet anywhere near the planet they were sitting on, Lance was BEGGING for it to destroy him in this very moment. Out of all of the things he could've said to this guy, he decided to say THAT?! The dude literally went through something that was basically BEYOND hell and he's gonna ask him that like he didn't GO THROUGH HELL!

"Wait! Wait, Keith I-!"

"I...know you didn't mean it that way, Lance." Keith slowly replied. Lance finally turned his head and saw Keith with his head down, eyes closed and probably contemplating his next response. After a few moments, he turned his head and looked at Lance.

"But to answer your question. I guess you could say that I've seen better days." he responded, giving a small chuckle and just the smallest hint of a smirk. Slowly but surely, Lance was finally put at ease, knowing that he didn't offend him or bring back any unnecessary trauma from...recent events. He sent back Keith a small chuckle of his own as they both decided to turn back to look across the ledge. The then dark purple sky now turning into a vibrant yet soft lavender with soft grazes of pink appearing as its sun slowly started to rise upon its surface. As much as he wanted to enjoy this newfound enjoyable silence, Lance knew that he and the half-Galran had some things to discuss, and they were things that the red paladin couldn't keep concealed any longer no matter how much he wanted to. But what was he even supposed to say? How could even bring it up? Would he even care? Well, he would't know unless he tried.

_

Keith couldn't remember the last time he was able to actually sit down and enjoy life. Just being able to sit down and actually watch a sunrise without fearing for his life felt new to him, even though this was something he would do in the early mornings during his time living in the dessert (before and after foster care) and whenever he would sneak out of his countless guest bedrooms in the homes of his various foster families. But even with the peaceful feeling that was stirring within him, he couldn't fully enjoy himself, not after everything that happened.

Finding out that Krolia was his mother. Traveling on a space whale for two years, which led him to finding a random space wolf (whom he loves dearly) and a living Altean. Learning that Lotor was harnessing the quintessence of innocent Alteans. Returning to the Castle only to get attacked by Lotor's generals and Shiro-. He didn't want to go there, not when he was finally starting to calm down. Not when he was finally at peace, and with Lance no less.

Lance.

Though the greeting he gave him back at the Castle was a bit hostile, Keith couldn't deny how much he had missed Lance during the time that he was away at the Blade. Not a day went by when he didn't think about giving anything to hear his ridiculous insults or his terrible pick-up lines or seeing him smile. If anything, he wanted nothing more but to just chill on the deck and catch up with him without a care in the world. The moment he saw him on the landing deck with the others, he just wanted to grab his hand and pull him into the tightest hug he could muster, but given the situation that was at hand at the time, he had to push his feelings aside.

"H-hey, Keith?" the latter asked hesitantly. Keith glimpsed at the Cuban briefly and saw that he was staring at the sunrise, but his then calm expression turned into one of pure anxiousness.

"What's up?" he responded.

He could see Lance tense up as he tried to respond. He kept on opening his mouth, trying to form words in order to expel them from his throat, but to no avail. The Cuban ended up turning his head to face Keith completely, his anxious expression still evident on his face with a pinch of fear mixed into it.

"Lance, it's okay. I know it's been awhile since we talked, but...you can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Keith replied gently, trying not to place a pleading tone in his voice. His response seems to have worked because the fear in Lance's eyes immediately evaporated.

"Well, I-"

"PALADINS! IT'S TIME WE KEPT ON MOVING!"

The Black and Red Paladin turned their heads to find Allura and everyone else packing up their stuff to continue the journey back to Earth. Pidge and Hunk were asking their final questions to Krolia, Allura and Coran were trying to push Kaltenecker back into Red, and Romelle walked with Matt back to his aircraft, probably riding with him for the remainder of the trip. Keith looked back at Lance to find him looking at everyone else a little bit longer before finally turning back to him. Before he could even say anything, Lance spoke the first words.

"Ah, nevermind. We can talk about it once we land again. Talk to you later." he spoke rather quickly. Lance sent him a small smile before getting up from the boulder and heading towards Blue, but not without petting Keith's wolf, who was was sprinting towards his owner eagerly. Keith chuckled and scratched behind the wolf's ears with affection. He got up from the boulder and stretched. He went to find Lance, only to see that Lance had already retreated back into Red. Keith sighed, starting his walk back to Black, Despite the dejected feeling forming his stomach, he was hopeful. This probably just wasn't the right time. They would have plenty of time to catch up and talk things over at the next pit stop or the second they landed back on Earth...

Or so he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

"Go. Be with the ones you love."

And with those final words, the room was dismissed. Keith watched as everyone in the room cleared out, ready to follow Shiro's advice and be with their friends and loved ones one final time before they head out to stop Honerva. His eyes were particularly trained on a certain Red paladin, whom for some reason looked a bit more nervous than usual as he and Hunk were the last ones to walk out the room.

The black paladin can't remember how long it's been since he and Lance last talked. He honestly thought that as soon as they landed back on Earth. they would've been able to continue their short-lived conversation on that random planet they were on after defeating Lotor. But instead, the two of them, along with the rest of their team, were caught up in another hectic battle as they had to fight Zendak and force his troops off of the planet. That, and the fact that all of them almost got themselves killed in the process and spent most of their time in hospital beds. That couldn't have been more than at least a month ago, a fact that makes the now 20-year-old paladin cringe.

"Keith? Everything alright?"Keith turned his head to look at Shiro, who was looking at him with concern and confusion as he held some documents. He didn't realize just how long he had been standing and possibly staring at the doorway until he heard him speak.

"Um, yeah. I just...had-"

"Had?" Shiro asked again, a hint of a small smirk on his face.

" _Have_ a lot on my mind." Keith replied. He walked towards the front of the table where Shiro was and sat down at the first chair with a heavy sigh. Shiro, sensing the slight distress in his brother, set down his documents and grabbed a chair, pulling it towards the black paladin.

"Well, I'm here now. You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to take up your time or anything. You've been pretty busy. You know, being the new captain and all." Shiro sent him a chuckle and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I've always got time for you, bud. Talk to me." Keith smiled. Even after everything that happened with them and the clone, it was as if nothing had changed between them. Though he doesn't like to admit, the half-Galran was worried that his relationship with Shiro would change after he found out that he was in the astral plane. A part of him continued to blame himself for how quick he was to believe that the Shiro he saved from the space craft was actually a clone. How he could've spared the team so much grief if he had figured it out before he left. How he could've saved him during their battle with Zarkon. But as soon as Shiro woke up, he made sure to let him know that he wasn't to blame, resulting in a tight hug and various "I missed yous" and "I love yous." Keith let out another sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it kinda has something to do with Lance." he confessed. Shiro's brows began to furrow as he let out somewhat of a disappointed sigh.

"Don't tell me you guys are at each other's throats again." Shiro whined.

"No! No, it's not like that. At least not this time. It has to do with Lance, but mainly to do with me? It's complicated." Keith bowed his head and clasped his hands. Shiro leaned forward in concern, crossing his arms over his knees as he waited for him to continue.

"When we were on that one planet, after Allura brought you back. Me and Lance were talking for a bit. It sounded like he wanted to tell me something important. But before he could say anything, we had to leave. I honestly thought that once we came back home, we could talk again. But then we had Ezor and Zethrid and that stupid game show. And then we found out that Earth was already invaded. Then the fight with Sendak and me and the team almost dying. And then us recovering and getting ready now to face Honerva. And even with all of this, the only thing I could think about was- WHY THE HELL IS THIS BOTHERING ME SO MUCH?!" Keith screamed in anger, falling back hard against the seat.

Shiro looked at him for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't know? Because I think you just said it yourself." Shiro responded. Keith looked at his brother, eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and exhaustion. He was so busy ranting that he didn't realize exactly what he said. He honestly didn't expect to be so affected by an unfinished conversation.

"It's just...when Lance and I talked, I really felt like he was trying to tell me something important. Something that involved...me. And I couldn't help but feel like I did something to him. But I think I know. I didn't just abandon the team. I abandoned him. I just up and left him to handle one disaster after another. Hell! He died, Shiro! If it wasn't for Allura, he would've-"

"But he didn't. He's okay." Shiro grasped his shoulder and shook Keith gently.

"He's going to be okay."

"Yeah. _Because of Allura."_ Keith said quite darkly. Both his and Shiro's eyes widened. He honestly didn't mean to say the Altean's name so bitterly, but for some reason it came out that way. Keith quickly stood from his chair, looking down at Shiro in worry.

"I-I didn't mean to say it like that! I swear, I just mean-" he started, only for Shiro to rise with him, placing his hands in front of him and moving them in a soothing motion.

"It's okay. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it-"

"But I did! Just not like that." Keith finished. He walked past his brother as he began to explain.

"Look, I'm not trashing Allura. I know she wouldn't intentionally hurt Lance. But for some reason I just can't get over the fact that she was actually liking Lotor knowing how he felt about him. How he felt about _her._ And I know that people are allowed to move on with other people and it may be easy for some and hard for others. If Allura feels like moving on with Lance, so be it. And if Lance is willing, so be it. It's his choice."

"But?" Keith stood in place, head hung low probably in shame.

"Keith, you can say it."

"I just don't want him to feel like a placeholder. I don't want Allura to be with him just because Lotor's gone. I want her to be with him because she wants to. I'm just worried that should they get together and then down the line she wants to drop out, Lance will be...He's gonna be-"

"A rebound." Shiro finished for him.

"Yeah. I'm horrible, aren't I? My friend might get the girl of his dreams, and I'm demolishing it when he's not even here. How fucked up is that?" Keith placed his head in his hand, shaking back and forth in regret. Shiro walked up and pulled him into a comforting side hug.

"Keith, you're not horrible. If anything, you're being responsible. You want to make sure Lance comes out okay. You want him to be happy. You don't want him to get hurt. Keith let out another heavy sigh.

"It's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Did my mom tell you when we were stranded on that space whale?"

"The same one where you found Kosmo and aged two years? Yeah. She mentioned something about flashes?"

"Yeah. Every now and then, there would be these big flashes of light in front of us. We would end up seeing the past and the future. That's how I saw my fight against-" Keith stopped. He didn't really like bringing up the clone situation around Shiro, given the sensitivity (and he's currently residing in the clone's body spiritually). But Shiro being Shiro is understanding of it, despite always saying that he's come to terms with it.

"You don't have to explain. I get it." Keith chuckled, grateful for having someone so understanding and empathetic for a brother.

"Thanks. But there was a moment where I got caught in the flash. It was the future. I saw me and Lance. And-" Shiro cocked an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked. He watched as Keith turned his head and looked down. His eyes were focused on a section of the floor and the older of the two could've sworn he saw a faint blush. And Keith almost never blushed. Shiro stared at him a moment longer as realization began to dawn upon his white floof and eventually his head.

"OH." Shiro finally replied.

"Yeah. We had...gotten closer. And at first I couldn't understand it. I just kept thinking 'Why Lance? Of all people?' But then, everything just made sense. All this time, while me and Lance were becoming less of rivals and more of friends. And now, I want more than that." Keith stated somberly.

"And now you feel like you can't because he's going after Allura." Shiro finished. Keith finally raised his head looking at the ceiling somberly.

"Yeah." he replied, voice cracking. Shiro gripped him closer towards him. He knew this feeling all too well. When he was younger and more reckless, he thought he didn't have a chance with Adam. Even though they had shared the same classes, were in the same units, and shared the same dorm, he had felt like he wouldn't be able to reach him. Shiro was carefree, open, and hated being restricted. Adam was reserved, slightly ajar to others, and was fairly restrained. Yet despite all this, they brought out the best in each other and was quite the shock when people found out they were friends. He loved Adam, but so did everybody else. Guys and girls alike coming up to him to shoot their shot. Until one day he decided to just bite the bullet and confess. Instead of a rejection, he got a sigh of relief, a smile, and a "What took you so long?" Down the line, they were dating for four years, with Shiro proposing around Adam's birthday. And were only engaged for one year till everything came crashing down. And even though the former black paladin would give anything to go back in time and change the outcome of their future, he wouldn't change their journey for the world.

Shiro hated seeing his brother go through this. He was there to see the beginning of Keith and Lance's dynamic. He saw them fight with each other but he also saw them fight _for_ each other. He saw them laugh together and celebrate victories together. Even when he was within Black, he sensed the two paladins become closer than ever. There was even a moment in time where he thought that eventually there could be something forming between them that was beyond the bonds of friendship. But he remembered Allura. And how infatuated Lance was for her. And he sensed how hurt he was when she started getting closer with Lotor. He didn't know all of the details and frankly he didn't want to for he felt that he knew enough. But he did know that if anything, Lance and Keith need to continue that conversation they had earlier before things got more complicated.

"I'm going to try to talk to him. But I'm not gonna tell him what I just told you." Keith spoke firmly. Shiro looked down at him, but eventually sighed.

"If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you. I just want you to be happy. Whether it's with Lance or not. Okay?" Keith finally looked at him, eyes slightly glistening and a slight smile on his face.

"Okay. Thanks, brother. I love you." Keith turned and gave Shiro a tight frontal hug, with Shiro responding by holding him tightly, his new Garrison arm stroking his now long hair.

"Love you too, little brother." Shiro replied. They pulled away after a minute or two. Keith gave him one last smile as he turned to walk towards the door. He then stopped and turned around.

"I'm heading out to find Kosmo and chill for a bit. Want to join me?" Shiro smiled.

"I'd love to, but Iverson wants me to check these documents first. I'll come find you later." Keith nodded and headed out. Shiro sat down and looked at the documents, but didn't focus on the words. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, giving a short laugh.

 _Adam, please help our kid. I'm getting too old for this._

 ** _Hi everyone! Sorry if I made you wait too long! But since we're all in quarantine, might as well keep on writing, right? I hope you guys enjoyed part 2 of Void! More chapters will be coming soon. :)_**


End file.
